The Ghost of You
by LZfOx1379
Summary: When Kyle gets into a car accident and loses his memories, it's up to Stan, Kenny, and Cartman to help him get his memory back! Eventual Slash,Please read its better than it seems
1. Bad Beginning

**A/N: WOOHOOO!**

**Fox: My first south park fic! (grins broadly)**

**Zeo: Finally you wouldn't just shut up about this story would you?**

**Fox: Hell no ass!**

**Zeo: What did you call me?**

**Leo: (sighs loudly) LZfOx1379 does not own ****South****Park****, those lovable little boys belong to Trey and Matt, though LZfOx1379 owns this plot!**

**Fox: WARNING! There will be excessive swearing cause DUH Cartman! Also there will be alot of kissing, groping, grinding,licking and biting and whatever else i can think of. BUT! until then I will be forced to keep this clean for the sake of my rating so far. SO WAIT PEOPLE!**

**Zeo: There will be some confusion at the begging of the story due to randomness by Cartman but its all part of the story**

**(Fan Fare plays)**

**LET'S GO!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

16 year-old Eric Cartman rolled over in his bed and gently turned the snooze button on his alarm clock and sat up in bed.

Cartman looked up and prayed _Dear God, I just want to thank you for making my life long dream come true for me, and I will never EVER say your name in vain unless it is totally necessary, or if it involves Stan and Kyle…I hate those guys amen._ He got out of bed, humming a happy tune before making his bed and laying out his clothes for school.

He opened his door, looked one way, than another before waddling down the hall into the bathroom. He disrobed and hopped inside, quickly washing his hair and body and jumped out and grabbed a towel.

Smiling broadly he waddled back into his room and grabbed his clothes and trademark coat and hat and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Making himself a healthy breakfast, he poured coffee into his mom's coffee cup and slowly chewed his food.

"Eric, sweetie, what are you doing up this early? And what's that smell? Did…did you make me coffee?"

Cartman looked up and smiled sweetly at his mother.

"Why yes mother, I did, to thank you for helping me through the hardships of last night." Eric replied, batting his eyes.

His mother collapsed to her knees and grabbed Eric into a bear hug.

"Oh, my baby!" She cried stroking Carman's hair, "It's ok, I know how hard this was on you, but, you can take all the time you need. You don't need to go to school if you don't want to."

Eric froze and cursed softly.

"But, Moooooooooooooooom,"he whined stomping his feetloudly, "I want to go to schooool."

Mrs. Cartman sighed and nodded her head and cleaned up the table, while Eric smirked and hopped down from the chair, grabbed his backpack and went out the door.

New fallen snow covered South Park in a protective blanket. Cartman trudged through the snow happily and smiled into the sun. He decided to take the car today instead of going to the bus stop. There was no way in hell was he going to sit on a bus full of assholes.

Struggling through the foot of snow, he climbed into his SUV and turned on the ignition. Slowly pulling back, Eric struggled to get the heat in the car working.

"God damn piece of crap….my mom can't even afford to get something that wor—"

KWUMPF!

"AW SHI--!" Cartman roared, opening his door to find his mailbox under his tires. Struggling not to scream in frustration, Cartman pulled out into the street and raced to school. Pulling into the parking lot there was only two people he wanted to see today.

Getting out of his car, he walked over towards the football field where he saw Stan and Kenny throwing the football.

Kenny was wearing his trade mark orange parka, which now was considered the hottest thing ever. Kenny was pretty much the only person that could fuck anyone he damned well please. Male or female, didn't bother the blonde. But, Kenny was now amazing spoken for, and Cartman was waiting for that to die.

Stan was wearing his brown coat, along with his childhood blue and red pom-pom hat. Stan was on the football team in South Park High and was quarterback. He became super popular but, he still had time fore his friends. Not to mention one super bitchy girlfriend. Wendy was still the super-protective-step-away-from-my-boyfriend bitch. How Stan put up with her was beyond Cartman. Even though he does think she's hot, but he would never admit that.

You could possibly say that Cartman was alittle, BARELY jelous of the fact that his frie-- aquaintances if you will, where skinnier than he was. Not better looking, just skinnier. He was just big-boned.

He smirked to himself and walked down towards them. Kenny was the first to notice him.

"Hey fatass what are you doing at school so early? Wanting to get the first spot in the line for lunch?"

Kenny and Stan laughed loudly and Cartman scowled, but he quickly changed it to a smile.

"Well how would you know what food tastes like, you poor piece of shi-?"Kenny threw the ball at him,"F---YOUKenny!Besides, that's not the reason why I'm here; I got some news for you two."

Kenny rolled his eyes and Stan scoffed loudly, "What ever fatass, besides we only snag food from Kyle, his mom might be a bitch but, she makes awesome food. And what news that you have could ever be possibly important?"

Cartman rocked on his heels, relishing in the moment. He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces.

"Well" he drawled, "Did any of you guys hear about the car accident late last night? Hmmmm?"

Kenny and Stan looked at each other in confusion and then back at Cartman. They shook their heads no and waited for him to continue. Cartman struggled to fight down a happy grin and put on a solemn face.

"I found out last night" He continued "Two cars collided on an intersection. One car skidded on the ice and rammed into the driver side of a Blue Jeep license plate SPJ16."

Stan and Kenny let out loud gasps, recognizing the car and who it belonged to.

"They say that the person in the blue Jeep was a 16 year-old boy, who is now in critical condition, while the person in the black Truck got out of the accident without a scratch."

Stan's face paled noticeably, and Kenny's parka hood fell off revealing pale blonde hair and blue eyes filled with tears.

"I haven't gotten to the last part." This was the best part in Cartman's position.

Both looked at Cartman with fear, waiting for the final blow.

"They think that he might die, but if he doesn't, they say that he won't have a life left, his memory is completely gone."

Dead silence.

"In other words Kyle has amnesia."

All that was heard was the soft thud of the football leaving Stan's hands and into the snow.

Inside his mind, Eric Cartman felt the skies open up, the sun shine down, and angels start singing. Doing a happy dance in his mind, he smiled at the shocked look on the other's faces. This was going to be a hella-cool week.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Fox: Ok. I finished my first SP fic YAYNESS! Please somebody tell me if it was good or not.**

**Zeo: please read and review!**

**Fox: OH! And please tell what couple I should make this be cause I don't know which one I should do. Thanks!**

**Leo: If you review I'll give you sugar!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Shattered Thoughts

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Fox: Wow (blinks twice) never knew you would like my little story! THANKS REVIEWERS! (Worships)**

**Reviews:**

**Ties are hot- cute name there! And I will consider doing them once I get more into the story!**

**Total misanthrope- Wow name jumbler! Yeah kinda confusing on whom to chose isn't it? Oh and here! (Passes over sugar) don't we all need a nice sugar fix?**

**Anime Qtie- love the name! and thank you!**

**Dragon of Darkness8705- yeah I know the beginning was a little bit confusing but hey it will get better.**

**Zeo: OK! This is the votes for the pairing so far**

**Kenny/Kyle-3**

**Stan/Kyle- 1**

**Kenny/Butters-1**

**Leo: Many thanks to all who have reviewed and given us some advice!**

**Zeo: Oh yeah and this chapter might just be all Cartman view so sorry!**

**Fox: Enough blabbering! On with the story!**

**(FAN FARE PLAYS)**

**HERE'S THE CHAPTER!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Carman heaved and huffed struggled to get back up the hill towards Stan's beat up black Jeep. Stan was already beside the driver's door and was fumbling to get his car keys into to lock. Kenny was also beside him, helping him steady his shaking hands.

Eric finally got up the hill and leaned against the Jeep and watched the pale, scared looks on the others faces.

"Geez, guys thanks for helping me get back up here" he snapped glaring at both boys.

Neither replied as Stan finally un locked the car doors and hopped in. Kenny shot into the front seat, and Cartman huffed as he got into the back. Stan cursed softly as he finally got his seatbelt on, and jammed the key into the ignition.

The old Jeep roared into life as Stan peeled out of the parking lot and down to Hell's Pass Hospital. He turned sharply around the corner causing both Kenny and Cartman to grip onto the seats and their seatbelts.

"Godammit Stan! Slow the hell down! I don't want to die because of some stupid jew!"Cartman roared struggling not to get his head slammed into the window.

Stan slammed on the brakes so fast that Kenny nearly rammed his head into the windshield. He whirled around to look at Cartman, his blue eyes glittering furiously, promising that he would rip the fat boy's balls off if he didn't shut up.

"Damn, someone is pmsing today" Cartman muttered.

Kenny turned to glare at him to before Stan took off once more to the hospital. The car became deathly silent as Stan quickly turned into the hospital parking lot. He quickly turned off the car as he and Kenny shot out of the Jeep and into the lobby.

Cartman took his time, slowly unbuckling his seatbelt, relishing in the tortured, pained looks that his "friends" had on their faces. He slowly got out of the car and smoothed out his blue coat. This was going to be a wonderful day.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mrs. Broflovski sat in the plastic red hospital chair staring blankly at the swinging hospital doors of the OR. Ike stared sadly at his mother, knowing how hard the fact that Kyle couldn't even remember his own family, hit her.

FLASHBACK

_The Broflovski family slowly walked into the ICU room waiting to see what happened to the eldest brother .The main doctor Dr. Kane glanced at the family and shot them a sympathetic look. The doctors parted the way to reveal a bloody bruised Kyle Broflovski. _

_Both eyes were swollen shut and a large gash ran from his forehead over the left eye and down his cheek. Glass sparkled out of his red curly hair, and stuck out of his lower lip and right forearm. Blood covered his chest, making it hard to discover what happened. His right leg was twisted in an odd angle, obviously broken, while his left knee was swelling out of his jeans. His left wrist was snapped in half, and his neck was in a brace._

_Mrs. Broflovski wailed loudly and flung herself onto her motionless boy's body. Mr. Broflovski just staggered backwards and the doctors slowly sat him down into a chair. Ike stared blankly at his brother, feeling tears slowly leak out of his eyes. _

_Then just like a switch, emerald eyes opened up, and an animal like wail escaped from the redhead's bloody lips. Mrs. Broflovski ripped herself of Kyle and looked worriedly at her son. _

_Kyle's green eyes looked frantic and confused, like a caged animal. With a screech he tore himself away from his mother and towards the head of the bed. He screamed in pain, yet curled into a ball, eyes wide with fright. _

_The doctors quickly ran forward and tried to subdue the Jewish teen. The redhead screamed loudly, and jerked his arm away, despite the pain, trying to get free. _

_"Who are you people!" Kyle cried "WHO ARE YOU!"_

_With the swiftness of a hawk, Dr. Kane jabbed a needle into Kyle's arm. Kyle cried out in pain, but his screams became softer and slurred. Once he feel asleep, Dr. Kane ran a hand through his brown hair and glanced at the silent family._

_"Let's get him into operation now."_

_The others nodded and slowly wheeled the bed out the door. Dr. Kane kept his eyes on the family until the last nurse left the room._

_"I'm so sorry," he began "But, I think the head traumas your son has suffered has caused a serious case of amnesia. The seriousness of his wounds may not allow him to ever get his memory back."_

_Mrs. Broflovski let out a thin wail and collapsed into her husband's arms. Ike just continued to stare at the place where his brother laid only a few seconds ago. _

_"But..."_

_Everyone quickly snapped their gazes on the doctor._

_"…With all the wounds that he has sustained, there is a very little chance that your son will live for very long."_

_And with that Mrs. Broflovski fell onto the floor in a dead faint._

END FLASHBACK

Now Ike was boring holes into the doors, which have yet to open up and reveal Dr. Kane and the fate of his brother. He turned his gaze towards his mother and father. Mrs. Broflovski blank expression wretched at Ike's heart. He knew that his mother blamed herself. She and Kyle had gotten into a big fight which resulted in Kyle grabbing his keys and leaving the house in blind rage.

Mr. Broflovski had a cup of coffee in his hand that was growing cold. He stared at the coffee, slow, silent tear leaking down his face and into the cup.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HIM!"

Ike's head snapped up at Stan Marsh's loud shout. Whipping his head around him saw Stan, Kenny and Cartman at the front desk. Stan was about halfway over the desk, his hands clenched at the poor man and the front desk's collar. Kenny had his fists about an inch away from the male's face. Cartman just stood there looking totally bored and wishing he was somewhere else.

"I…I. I'm soo...oorry si-r!" the man squeaked , looking scared beyond all belief. "Bu-uut there's nothing I can do!"

Kenny's fist was about to plow into the man's face when Ike ran up and grabbed him from behind. Kenny whirled and glared angrily down at the person that stopped him. When he say it was Ike, his face cleared and looked worriedly at him.

"Ike! Thank God!" Kenny cried. Stan dropped the man and turned quickly to turn to the littlest Broflovski. Ike's eyes filled with tears as he looked imploringly at Stan, holding his arms out slowly.

Almost instantly Stan dropped to his knees and crushed the little boy into his chest. Ike's muffled sobs, mixed with Stan's as the two just stayed there. It was obvious that Ike thought of Stan as another older brother considering all the time he stayed at their house.

They pulled away and Stan wiped a few tears off the little kid's face.

"Hey now, don't cry bud, its going' to be ok." He whispered softly.

"No its not!" Ike cried "Kyle's hurt bad, he lost his memory, he's got namnesia, Mom blames herself, and Dad's not talking."

Cartman could feel himself on cloud 9 when the little Canadian said those words. He walked over and sat down in the chair smiling happily. Kenny shot him a disgusted look before sitting next to him. Stan ushered Ike back to his seat, and was quickly dragged into a hug by the two parents.

Suddenly, the OR door opened up and revealed a disheveled Dr. Kane.

"Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski?" He called out.

Both parents' heads snapped up and they ran over towards the doctor, friends in tow. Dr. Kane's silver eyes were down cast and he ignored the imploring looks.

"I've got some bad news…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHAHA!**

**Fox: WOOOOT! Another chappie down!**

**Zeo: Thank you god!**

**Fox: I think that this one was ok! Please let me know if I did good or not! Oh and I still need to know if I should do a Stan/Kyle fic or a Kenny/Kyle fic!**

**Leo: Please review and we will give you cookies!**


	3. Harsh realizations

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER PEOPLE!**

**Fox: WOOHOO! I can't believe that so many people like my story right now! I am in total shock! (Worships the ground reviewers walk upon).**

**Zeo: Yeah very nice Fox, that why you have been writing like crazy huh?**

**Fox: Hell yeah!**

**Reviews-**

**Holy Snappers- Sheesh sugar rush! (Inches away)Ha-ha! I am thinking about that pair though. **

**Dragon of Darkness8750- yes indeed! I tease too much but yeah I might do that couple but a threesome? I'll hafta think bout that.**

**Total misanthrope- Ahhhh. The torture of bad news! Yeah it is true that in those fics that happens. AWESOME idea! I might do that! Thank you!**

**AnimeCrazy108- thanks for your vote!**

**Michelle4042- I know! Cartman is a bastard! But we love him anyway!**

**Desperatedawn- (blushes) why thank you!**

**Nene- Yes poor Kyle indeed. I think that he is always the one that gets tortured doesn't he? (Shrugs shoulders) ohhh well. (Sheepish grin)**

**Fox: Well I have gotten a lot of votes and here is what I have so far…**

**Polls-**

**Stan/Kyle: 5**

**Kenny/Kyle: 3**

**Stan/Kyle/Kenny: 1**

**Kenny/Butters: 1**

**Leo: Hmmm it's a hard decision but we will do what we feel is best. We are still undecided! Geez this is sooo hard!**

**Fox: Yes it is! But, I will figure things out…eventually….yeah. OH! And many many many thanks to my loving reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: LZfOx1379 does not own ****South****Park****, Trey and Matt own those adorable little guys!**

**Zeo: Any who…onto the fic!**

**(FAN FARE PLAYS!)**

**HERE WE GO!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The waiting room grew deathly silence, despite Mrs. Broflovski's shuddering breaths. Ike tightened his grasp on Stan's hand who returned the gesture. Kenny clenched his eyes shut, and Cartman looked on giddily, thanking God for the bad news.

Dr. Kane ran a hand slowly through his brown hair and slowly took off the surgical mask. This was always the hardest part of the job.

"The surgery went along pretty well, but Kyle lost a lot of blood. Since his blood is so rare, he being a double O negative type, there's really nothing we can do until it gets here by next week."

Mr. Broflovski let out a relieved sigh, "So we just have to wait for the blood and he will be ok right?"

"Not exactly," Dr. Kane replied, "You see, with the large gashes that he has still bleeding, it might not get here in time."

Mrs. Broflovski tore herself from her husbands grasp and held her arms out to the doctor.

"Here!" she cried, "Take my blood then, take it all if you have to! Just save my bubalah!"

Dr. Kane shook his head and looked sympathetically at the large woman.

"That wont work though, your blood type isn't like Kyle's, if I give him your blood, it would taint what's left of his. Besides we are waiting for Kyle to become weaker so we can approach him."

SMACK!

Dr. Kane looked at shock at Mrs. Broflovski. Her body shook with rage as her green eyes glittered with rage.

"So you are KILLING my boy, intentionally so you can approach him?" Shelia thundered.

"No ma'am" Dr. Kane said through clenched teeth, "The boy has a severe case of amnesia; he won't trust anyone to get near him. He keeps on trying to rip out his IV lines because he doesn't know what they are! We are waiting for him to wear himself out so we can help him before he hurts himself!"

Mrs. Broflovski just stared at the doctor, before lowering her gaze and muttered an apology. Ike ran over towards his mother and gave her a comforting hug.

Stan and Kenny looked at the doctor in horror. They could lose Kyle, the smarts of their group. Meanwhile, Cartman had an incredibly happy smile on his face. His dream that the worst thing could happen to Kyle had come true!

"Can we…can we see him?" Kenny whispered softly.

Dr. Kane looked sadly down at the three guys. It was obvious the two taller males were very concerned with their friend's well-being. The fat one looked like he could reallycare less. He smiled softly and nodded his head.

"Follow me."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The troop followed sullenly after the fast paced doctor. Stan had his left hand clenched painfully by a tearful Ike. He looked down worriedly down at the little boy. Ike had said nothing ever since he talked to Stan before.

Stan turned his gaze towards his two friends. Kenny's face was abnormally pale, and his blue eyes were filled with worry, fear and…..and some emotion that Stan couldn't place.

Cartman on the other hand, had a broad smile on his chubby face, showing his double chins. He walked with a happy step in his stride; eyes eager looking to find out what bad luck had befallen the Jew.

Stan felt fury rise up within him and he was about to curse at the fat boy when-

_Isn't it awfully nice to have a penis?_

_Isn't it frightfully good to have a dong?_

Everyone turned in confusion to the heavily blushing teen. Kenny roared out with laughter and Cartman just cried out fag. Ike cracked a smile, and Dr. Kane shook his head in humor.

Stan struggled quickly to answer the phone, and to muffle his hilarious ring tone. Looking at the cell phone screen, he realized it was Wendy. Sighing loudly, he was about to open it, but the look on Ike's face made him stop.

Turning his phone off, he slid it back into his back pocket. He turned towards the others and muttered a soft apology, trying to fight down his embarrassed blush. Kenny snickered and Cartman coughed out fag.

The group continued walking and Kenny and Stan fell behind them a couple of steps.

"Dude, what the hell was that about?" Kenny whispered

"Wendy called me man, but I couldn't answer, she wouldn't let me live down the fact that I didn't tell her I wasn't going to school today." Stan whispered back.

"Wow, Stan you are so whipped." Kenny muttered

"I am not" Kenny glared at him, "Ok maybe a little" Kenny's glare intensified "Fine, damn, a lot! But, I mean she wouldn't let me hang out with Kyle at all."

"Stan, like she would even care if Kyle was badly hurt, all she cares about is that she is seen with you, and that you are the hottest couple in the school."

Stan was about to lash out at Kenny, but he knew the blonde spoke the truth. Wendy could be a bitch at times, but she was his first love wasn't she? Maybe that's why he couldn't dump her. Stan spent most of his time with Wendy, and very little time with Kyle, who was his best friend. Now that he thought back on it, he regretted all the times he ditched Kyle at the last minute to go on at a date with Wendy.

"Also, she always makes you ditch Kyle for her."

Duh! Stan already knew that, he lowered his blue eyes down onto the off white hospital floor.

THUMP!

Stan crashed to the floor after walking straight into Kenny.

"Geez dude are you alright?"

Stan groaned loudly and took Kenny's offered hand.

"Kenny, god! Why did you stop?" Stan cried

"'Cause dude," Kenny whispered "We're here."

Stan looked up to see everyone in front of a door. Cries and whimpers floated from the open doorway, along with soothing voices and whispers. The Broflovski family stared at the door, all of them to afraid to walk in. Stan took in a deep breath before putting a comforting arm around Mrs. Broflovski's heaving shoulders.

Slowly and surely the grieving family and friends, minus one happy Cartman, walked into the room of 16 year old Kyle Broflovski.

Dr. Kane led them towards the bed. The nurses and other personal slowly parted to reveal a figure lying on the bed.

Kyle Broflovski looked like he went through hell and back again 100 times. Half his face was bound in bandages, while the only eye they saw was almost swollen shut. The little green that they could see was wild with unfathomable fear and confusion.

His lips looked bloody and swollen, and they saw bandages covering his right forearm as the redhead rubbed his eye. More bandages covered his chest and his right leg was in a cast and his left knee was in an ACE bandage. His left wrist was also in a plaster cast as well.

Stan and Kenny let out identical gasps, while Mr. Broflovski held onto both wailing wife and son. Cartman's face lit up intensely and he laughed giddily in his head as he praised God for letting this happen.

Kenny started slowly walking towards the frightened looking teen. Kyle gasped and struggled to fight the bonds that kept him secured to the bed, so he could escape. When the bonds didn't budge, Kyle's only eye widened in fright like a caged animal. Kenny stopped moving and just stared back with the same intensity.

Slowly, Kyle stopped fidgeting and the fear died down a little in his eyes. He looked at all the people in the room, his gaze coming to a rest on Stan. The two best friends looked at each other and Stan felt his heart break at the way Kyle screwed up his face, fighting to remember who he was.

"Who are you people?" Kyle finally whispered softly, "And what do you want of me?"

No one had the guts to answer. That is except for……….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**

**Fox: I know I know! I am mean and cruel for leaving it off there! (Glances worriedly at reviewers) hehehe.**

**Zeo: Please don't kill Fox or this story will never be done!**

**Leo: Yeah! What he said! Please though do review!**

**Fox: YEAH! Review please! Its that sexy purple button! You know you want to press it! Please tell me if there is something you want me to do in my story!**

**Zeo: OH! And please the polls are still open so please tell us who you guys want for the couple.**

**WE WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES!**


	4. Pissing off

**A/N: SEE WHAT YOU MAKE ME DO? I UPDATE TOOO FAST!**

**Fox: Geez people you must really like my story! (blushes) Thanks a million! This really means a lot to me to get such awesome feed back!**

**Zeo: Yeah Fox has been on cloud 9 ever since Fox got such awesome reviews!**

**Leo: Yesss thanks a bunch!**

**Reviews-**

**Poultry- I LOVE your name! I know I torture Kyle way too much! But thanks for your vote!**

**D'ella- (squeals) what a cute name! I know I do too many cliffies don't I? Mwhahahahahahha! (coughs) yeah…anyway thanks for the vote!**

**Total misanthrope- You are AWESOME! You reviewed for all my chapters so far! (worships) Oh! And the ring tone is from this hilarious song my friend Ali had on her iPod! You're changing your vote? (Major gasp) ha-ha! Yes Kyle is tortured wayyy too much! Here are your cookies! (passes over cookies!)**

**Oxyidiot- Interesting name! (strokes chin thoughtfully) I know you can't resist the sexy purple button! Hahahaha! Thank you (blushes) And thanks for the vote!**

**Confussed- HEY! isn't it confused? Oh well! Here's your cookie! (passes over cookie) thanks a bunch for your review!**

**Roses are so not red- Nice name! Thank you very much! (bows) I try! And thanks for the review! And the vote!**

**Firemistress88- Thanks! (Blushes deeper) and I will try I don't know I am going on what the reviewers want.**

**Irish Goddess- Why thank you! And see I did update! And I know that ring tone kicks ass!**

**Christine- Another thanks! Here are your cookies (passes over more cookies) A lot of people like that couple, so I might do that but hey who knows.**

**Violet Blade- um ok! Yeah thanks and thanks for the vote!**

**Polls- **

**Fox: (in dramatic voice) And the winning couple is….**

**(DRAMATIC ANNOYING FAN FARE!)**

**Stan/Kyle – 8**

**Kenny/Kyle- 8**

**OH MY GOD PEOPLE! IT'S A FREAKING TIE! Why do you do this to me people! Why can't you choose! Just kidding people but I am doing one final last poll! That will be the FINAL time to vote for the couple!**

**Fox: (rubs temples) Gosh this is sooooooooooooo confusing! So please please please help me out reviewers! Thanks a bunch!**

**Zeo: DISCLAIMER! LZfOX1379 does not I repeat DOES NOT own ****South****Park****. Those cuddly little tykes belong to Trey and Matt!**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**(FAN FARE PLAYS)**

**HERE WE GO!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey Jew Boy!" Cartman said offering a mild wave before walking next to Kenny and smiling sickly sweet at the terrified redhead on the bed.

"J-ew boy?" Kyle whispered slowly, scrunching up his face struggling to remember where he knew that from.

"Yes, my Jewish little fag, you gave us quite a scare ya did." Now Cartman was lying through his teeth, but he loved the look of confused torment on Kyle's face.

"F-ag?" Kyle sounded out again, eyes closed; searching for anything he could to remember. Suddenly his clouded mind became clear and white. He heard an angry voice, sudden bright lights, a loud screeching noise, and then a weird roaring sound in his ears.

Kenny and Stan shared an angry look. They were both positively pissed at the way Cartman was treating their best friend in the state that he was in. Kenny stepped towards Cartman and grabbed the fat boy's chubby arm and twisted it painfully.

"What the hell Kenny?" He roared, glaring hatefully at the blonde.

"Will you shut your god damn mouth for just five seconds fatass!" Kenny hissed threateningly, "_Five seconds!_" he twisted Cartman's arm tighter. Cartman danced in his place struggling to get out of Kenny's grasp. But, he knew that the blonde was a hella lot stronger than him, though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Stan smiled gratefully at Kenny for shutting up Cartman and turned towards the Broflovski family. The Mr. & Mrs. were standing side by side, talking in hushed tones to Dr. Kane. Ike was standing right by his parents, chewing on his lower lip, eyes darting between Kyle's prone body and Stan's worried cobalt eyes.

Kyle had his head down, eyes clenched tightly closed, and his fists balling up his covers. Kenny and Cartman were still fighting, but Kyle couldn't hear them. Kyle heard something chanting in his head.

_Voice, lights, screech, roar,_

_Voice, Lights, Screech, Roar,_

Stan looked at Kyle, slowly walking forward, brushing past the swearing duo and looking down at the redhead on the bed.

_VOICE, LIGHTS, SCREECH, ROAR_

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE AND NEVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN!"_

_"NO!"_

_VOICE, LIGHTS, SCREECH, ROAR_

Beads of sweat started forming on Kyle's brow, and he let out a soft whimper of pain, trying to figure out what his brain was trying to tell him.

_VOICE, LIGHTS, SCREECH, ROAR_

_"JUST LISTEN TO ME OR YOU WILL REGET IT!"_

_"SCREW YOU!"_

**_VOICE, LIGHTS, SCREECH, ROAR_**

****

"STOP!"

Everyone's eyes snapped towards the redhead's shrill scream. Kyle was grabbing his curly Jewish red fro with his hands, tearing and ripping it from his head. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he twitched uncontrollably.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

Instantly Stan darted forward and grabbed Kyle shaking him back and forth.

"Kyle!" He cried "Kyle listen to me! Snap out of it! I'm here! We all are here! It's going to be ok!"

Kyle froze in mid-seizure, green pupils rolling back into focus as he stared back at Stan. He whimpered softly, and started to shrink away from Stan's piercing gaze.

"Come on Kyle, its okay, I'm here now." Stan whispered softly, "It's me, Stan, your best friend."

"Kyle? Best…friend?" Kyle whispered back, scrunching up his face, trying to remember. Stan felt his heart twinge in pain and in seconds crushed the redhead into his chest. Kyle cried out in shock, struggling violently to get out, before relaxing into Stan's grip.

Kenny released Cartman, much to the fat boy's relief and went over and leaned on Kyle's back. Kyle shuddered in fear, but Kenny just shushed him and rubbed the Jewish boy's back. Kyle relaxed even further in the two males grasps, and let out a comforted sigh. He felt safe at last.

"Wow you guys are such fags."

And that is how Cartman has two black eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

You could say that Wendy Testaburger was slightly mad.

You could say that Wendy Testeburger had a short fuse.

You could even say that she couldn't control her rage.

But, hey let's face it. That is one hell of an understatement.

Because by the time Stan Marsh got to school (five hours after it ended)so Cartman could get his car and Kenny could go home, Wendy was slightly foaming at the mouth, hair frizzy, clothes messy, books and papers flying around, and screaming like a lunatic.

"Oh shi-"Stan gulped and looked in fear towards his other friends. Cartman just started laughing cruelly and Kenny couldn't help but laugh to.

"Oh well Stan," Kenny said, "It was nice knowin' ya, but I guess your ass is screwed."

"Screwed!" Cartman cried "Try more like going to have his balls ripped off, feed to coyotes and hurled back up before having them shoved down his throat. Oh god this is going to be good!"

Stan pulled into the parking lot, turned and punch the fat boy.

"Screw you fat ass!"

"F—k you Stan! F—k you Kenny! Screw you guys, I'm going home" and with that Cartman opened the door, slammed it shut and waddled over to his car, swearing all the way.

Another car pulled near Stan's and beeped loudly. Kenny turned his head and smiled, and patted Stan on the back.

"Good luck dude, you'll need it."

Stan heaved a sigh and rested his head on the horn to drown out Kenny's laughter. He could hear his door slam, then another slam, and tires peeling out of the parking lot. Stan pushed his head on the horn more, and swore loudly.

"STANLEY MARSH!"

Stan's head snapped up, and he turned to see Wendy standing right in front of his car, illuminated by his head light. He groaned and looked pleadingly at his furious girlfriend. _But, she is right in front of the car isn't she?_ His conscious told him, _whose to say anything if you just so happened to take your foot off the brake and on the gas inste--._ Stan shook his head violently, and struggled to get that idea out of his mind. He unbuckled his seat belt, turned off the car and opened his door.

Wendy stormed over towards him, reared back her hand and slapped him violently across the face. Stan reeled back from the amazing force, and stared at Wendy in shock.

"Wendy what the—"

"No, Stan!" Wendy interrupted, tapping her foot angrily. "I waited all day for you to show up, I even called you to see if you were ok. Did you EVEN call me to tell me where you were or why you were missing school? Hmm? NO! You didn't!"

"But Wendy I—"

"Shut up! I can't believe out of all that days of school you decide to skip, you choose today, TODAY! Do you even remember what today is Stan! Or were you to concerned about hanging out with your so called buddies to even care!" Wendy screamed, eyes blazing with fury.

Stan sat there dumbly, mind racing trying to remember what today was. Wendy huffed angrily and crossed her arms.

"I guess not hmm? Oh well I'll remind you, it our anniversary! Our two year anniversary to be exact! We were supposed to exchange gifts today at school, but **you** never showed up, **you** never called!"

Stan smacked his forehead and groaned loudly. How could he forget what today was? _With all the things with Kyle I mean I guessed it just slipped my mind. _

"Wendy I'm sorry, I just had other things to—"

"Things that are more important that you girlfriend?" She countered, glaring at Stan.

"Actually, yes you see—"

Buzzer!

Wrong answer

And that is how both of Stan's cheeks are red like Rudolf's nose.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHHA! Pooooor Stanley! Sorry to leave it there but I had to!**

**Fox: Well another chapter down! (Stretches) thank you god!**

**Zeo: Yeah Yeah very lazy today aren't we?**

**Leo: I guess she is, but hey, school sucks!**

**Fox: Hell Yeah! But I have no clue why I did that Wendy part (strokes chin thoughtfully)**

**Zeo: Ok people this might take awhile, (grabs a blanket and a pillow)**

**Leo: Yeah sooooo any who, please people review because we need to know the final vote for the couple.**

**Fox: YES! Please review and I will give you a brownie!**

**Push the purple button, you know you want to! It's PURPLE!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	5. Dinosaurs?

**A/N: OK PEOPLE! YOU TOTALLY ROCK!**

**Fox: Yeah see….I realized like a few minutes after I updated I got like 6 reviews so I was like hell, might as well write the next chapter. Then I start and I got like 20 more.**

**Zeo: That was freakin' amazing people!**

**Leo: Yeah we are eternally grateful!**

**Zeo: Many thanks to all that reviewed! (Worships)**

**Fox: YEAH! And...I finally have the results for the couple but first here are the thanks for the reviews! (FOUR CHAPTERS AND I HAVE 42 REVIEWS MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA)**

**Reviews:**

**Dragon of Darkness8705- god I thought you fell of the side of the world or hated my story! I am sooo glad that you reviewed I love your stories! Homework does suck ass doesn't it? Damn teachers!**

**Reflectivelvet- (drinks coffee than spits it out on computer screen) SAY WHAT! Even though that couple is pretty good you know that story Can't fight this feeling, but I don't think I can write a story with that couple my bad! But I might try something… (strokes chin) interesting idea…I'll work on it somewhat.**

**Nene- Why thank you (bows) oh don't worry…Wendy will get what is coming to her…big time mwhahahaha I'm sorry but I can't give away any hints!**

**Ctaylo- Thanks for the vote! P.S I like the name what does it mean?**

**Confussed- Geez sugars rush much! (laughs) any who here is your brownie! (passes over brownie) yeah and why did you change your vote! Goshhh just kidding thanks anyway!**

**Roses are so not red- Yes….I am not really one for bashing a character but Wendy will have something bad happen to her….just wait and see…..**

**Violet Blade: YEAH! Gotta love the color purple don't we? I am awake I was just thinking…..which I will never do again! And thank you for your applause it is greatly appreciated!**

**Total misanthrope- (squeals) you reviewed! YAY! Yea I know Stan is as dumb as a doorknob when it comes to lying! And the whole Wendy thing will become clearer I time. I know that she got pissed really fast, but it will make sense soon! I PROMISE! And of course here is your brownie! (passes over brownie) yeah and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chaosmaster413- Hehehehe! Thank you! I know Wendy is a bitch but hey I needed her to be that so it would work! And thanks for the vote!**

**Michelle4042- (bows deeply) thank you thank you! You are too kind! And thanks for the vote!**

**A Possible future ff author- Yeah that is true…god ratios! I loath math! But thank you! And thanks for the vote!**

**Krazygirl26- why thank you for the vote! It Is a sexy couple and I am glad you like my story!**

**Noncomformist666- (blushes) thanks! I love south park toooo! Well now you get to find out!**

**Toasty- Thanks! Here is your chapter! And they are adorable!**

**I Vote- Thanks for the vote! **

**Me- Thanks for the vote!**

**Lil pebbles- (bows) Why thank you! Don't worry I will continue! And thanks for the vote!**

**Crystallized Angel- (grins broadly) Thank you kindly! And thank you for the vote!**

**Somerandomchick- Thank you! And thank you for the vote!**

**Fox: WOW! That was a lot of reviews for me people! Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Leo: (in dramatic annoying voice) And now….the moment you have been waiting for…the couple…. For LZfOx1379's The Ghost of You fic is………**

**KYLE/KENNY! But! I might just do a little changing at the end of the fic and in the middle of the fic! So be warned because things will change! a little twist will happen if you will! **

**Fox: OK I am sorry to all those who wanted a Stan/Kyle fic! But this is what the majority of you voted for! If you end up liking my story…I will do another where Stan/Kyle are the main couple! But just work with me on this one please!**

**Zeo: PLEASE! And now for the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****SOUTH****PARK****! Those laughable little jerks belong to Trey and Matt! But I do own my story!**

**Leo: And now! Onto the fic!**

**(FAN FARE PLAYS!)**

**HERE WE GO!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Really?"

"Yeah, and then she smacked the crap out of his face."

"Well is he all right?"

"He'll live, but he's got nice red cheeks to go with his football jersey."

A ghost of a smile crept up on Kyle's lips, as he leaned back into his bed and looked at his companion.

The blood had managed to come, but in little portions, so Kyle's strength was not as well as it should have been, but he was improving. A coughing fit seized the redhead, and Kenny shoved a glass of water into his hands. Kyle had gotten a weird cold as of lately, but the doctors said it would pass. Gulping gratefully, Kyle turned towards Kenny, looking glad that he was there.

Kenny smiled warmly at Kyle, blue eyes twinkling merrily, glad to be with the redhead. Ever since Stan and Wendy's "escapade" as Kenny put it, Stan was on full house arrest. Wendy was practically stalking his house, making sure he didn't go anywhere were she didn't know. She even tapped his phone line to make sure he wasn't talking to other girls.

"Are you ok?"

Kenny shook his head, smiling down at the curious redhead.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about poor old Stan."

Kyle nodded and let Kenny finish untying his hospital gown, letting it pool in his lap. For two weeks now, Kenny had been the main visitor in Kyle's life. A few other people from some place called school had come to visit, but Kyle could not remember who they were no matter how hard he tried.

Kenny was the only person that made him feel safe, well, him and the Stan person. But Stan wasn't able to visit him. Kenny came to see him every day. So Kenny was the only person he would trust around him, and to talk to.

Kyle was even shaky around his own family. He was ok with Ike, but his mom and dad he wasn't so good around. Kenny couldn't blame him, his mother was a bitch. Plus she was extra angry because Kyle couldn't remember the person who hit his car, and that the police couldn't find a suspect.

"Ready for your bath buddy?" Kenny said looking happily down at Kyle.

"You bet!" Kyle cried happily, nodding vigorously.

Kenny grabbed the sponge, chuckling slightly and slowly ran it down Kyle's back. Kyle shuddered and let out content mewl. His wounds were healing nicely, the gashes were mostly gone, and his broken bones were healing. Though he could still not walk, he was still able to get his way around the hospital. Wheelchairs were awesome

But, Kenny of course ruined that by having wild races in the halls. This resulted in a pile up of three old men and their walkers who just wanted some pudding. So, Kenny and Kyle were banned from using a wheelchair without Dr. Kane being present.

"Kenny?" Kyle whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"What does it mean?"

"What does what mean Kyle?"

"Fag" Kyle said simply

Kenny's spine stiffened and his hands stopped moving.

"Just ignore it Kyle, it doesn't mean anything." Kenny continued scrubbing Kyle's chest gently.

Kyle looked up at the ceiling fan, going around and around and around and around and around and around.

"That's not what Master said."

Kenny stopped and leaned down so he was looking at Kyle upside down.

"Yeah? And who is this so called Master?"

Kyle continued to stare at the fan before locking his brilliant green eyes onto Kenny's. Shrugging slightly he turned back to the fan.

"He told me not to tell you."

"Oh really?" Kenny raised his eyebrow, "Why you don't trust me enough?"

Kyle stiffened and his eyes widened in unbridled fear.

"NO! No I trust you Kenny! I just promised him I wouldn't tell!"

Kenny winced and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Kyle's. Kyle's erratic breathing slowed and his eyes slowly closed.

"That's all right Kyle, my bad, I didn't mean that. I know you trust me."

"If I tell you promise you will keep it a secret?"

Fuck NO! Who the hell you kidding? "Of course I will." Kenny crossed his fingers.

"It's Cartman."

"Oh HELL no!"

Kyle struggled violently to keep Kenny in the room, but his battered limbs wouldn't allow him to. In a desperate attempt, he shoved Kenny over the other side of the bed…..and onto his short IV pole.

Kyle looked in horror at the impaled, still blonde's body. Blood splattered onto the floor, and onto his sheets. Kyle's breath came out in shuddering gasps.

"Kenny?" He whispered "Kenny, please get up!"

Silence answered him. Something about this seemed eerily familiar.

"I'm such a bastard." Kyle whispered, before screaming at the top of his lungs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Stan pulled back the blinds, peering out at the yard before him, looking miserably down at the female in the front yard.

Wendy was sitting out in his front yard on a towel along with Bebe and some other girls from school. They were laughing and talking merrily. Though Wendy shot a sharp look to Stan's window now and again, making sure he wasn't up to anything.

Stan flopped down onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling. He was furious that Wendy was keeping him on house arrest. Stan hadn't been able to go visit Kyle in two weeks. TWO weeks! He was pissed! Kenny had told him that he had gone to visit Kyle every day and was doing well.

Stan sat up and stared sadly at the place where his computer used to be, and his phone. Wendy had defiantly made sure that he would never forget anything about them again. He sighed loudly and flopped over onto his stomach, letting out a frustrated growl into his pillow.

SCHREECH!

Stan shot up and rubbed his eyes, before walking over to his window. Peering out once more, he recognized Cartman's car. Cartman opened his door, laughing uproariously, before waddling over to lean on the Marsh's mailbox. The metal crumpled against the fat boy's weight and the wood splintered before snapping in two.

Even though Cartman fell into the snow bank, he was still laughing loudly. Wendy let out a scoff of disgust while the other girls giggled. Slowly getting up Eric came over to the girls.

"'Sup ho." He said casually, smiling at Wendy.

"What are you doing here Cartman?" She seethed, glaring angrily at the fatass.

"Just came by to see little old Stan. But I hear the poor guy is on house arrest because of something called a hobitchwhoreasaurus. Have you seen it?"

Wendy's teeth gnashed loudly, and her blue eyes flashed angrily. Bebe held her back from slapping Cartman across the face. The girls behind them sniggled softly, hiding their smiles behind their hands.

"Hmm? Well, guess not, well I'll be on my way; I mean I was only here to tell Stan that Kyle is having an emotional breakdown. This is the happiest day of my life!" Cartman cried, wiping away an imaginary tear. "OH! And yeah I forgot, Kenny's dead, Kyle killed him. Psycho Jew."

Cartman smiled to himself and held out a pudgy hand, and three porky fingers.

1

He put down a finger.

2

He put down another.

3

"Say WHAT? OH MY GOD HE KILLED KENNY!"

Cartman snickered and rocked back and forth on his heels, relishing in the fact that a door just slammed and thunderous footsteps echoed from the Marsh's home.

The door crashed open revealing a much disheveled Stan Marsh. He took one step towards Cartman, eyes ablaze before smacking straight into his girlfriend.

"Where do you think you are going Stanley? Going to forget me and ditch me again?" She said accusingly, her hands on her hips.

Stan's hands clenched into fists and he couldn't help but glare at his girlfriend.

"Wendy for the past two weeks I have done exactly what you wanted me to do. Scratch that, more like half my life. I always ended up ditching my best friend in the whole wide world, just because **_you_** wanted to hang out or do something or show off me to your stupid friends!"

Wendy looked shocked at Stan's outburst, Cartman was howling with laughter, leaning on a disgusted Bebe.

"Now, Kyle is stuck in the hospital, with amnesia, because so crazy lunatic rammed into him, and you won't let me see him! You are just being an over-protective, manipulative, selfish, crazy, cruel, BITCH!"

Everyone looked stunned at Stan, including Cartman, shocked that he held so much anger inside of him. Tears pooled in Wendy's eyes, and her lower lip trembled.

"God Stan, you're such a bastard!" She screamed before, running away and into her car.

Cartman walked over and put a hand on Stan's heaving shoulders.

"Damn, never knew you had it in you fag."

"Shut up fatass." And with that Stan shoved past him, into his garage, into the car, and towards the hospital.

"OI! I'm not fat! I'm just big boned!"

But, Stan never heard him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: THANK GOD I FINISHED! SORRY ITS SO SHORT!**

**Fox: Sorry for the delayed update people! But a little annoying thing called school (twitches uncontrollably) is getting in my way of writing!**

**Leo: God school sucks ass! But, at least you managed to finish this one.**

**Zeo: Hey it's true!**

**Fox: SHUT UP! Geez! Any who please please please review people! I need the feedback!**

**Zeo: Yes we would definitely appreciate it!**

**Leo: Review and we will give you cupcakes! **

**PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON! PLEASE!**


	6. Wait? Why are you here?

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER PEOPLE!WOOT! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**Fox: (staring blankly at computer screen, jaw on floor)**

**Leo: Yeah um…Fox kinda zoned out when she realized that she had 58 reviews for just five chapters.**

**Zeo: But she still had enough time to do another chapter!**

**Leo: Yeah but it is freaking awesome that she got so many reviews!**

**Fox: (blinks once…..twice) THANK YOU GOD! You reviewers are sooo freakin awesome! I mean it really means a lot to hear such kick ass feedback! ALSO! Don't worry the polls are closed and over with!**

**Reviews-**

**Anime Qtie- Haven't seen you in like what... two chapters! (Blushes) Thank you! You laughed during reading! AWESOME!**

**Nene- NO! Jeez why does everyone think I killed Kenny so that it could be a Stan/Kyle? Kenny is coming back! You just gotta wait for it!**

**Relectivelvet- HAHA! I laughed when I read this review! AND! Why does everyone think that I'm turning it into an S/K? I'm not! It's still a Kenny/Kyle! Kenny just needs to come back! And thank you for that idea!**

**Cartmanwannabe- (stares) YOU ARE A GUY! And you like my story! (Squeals) Thank you SO much!**

**KatieandGina- (bows) I can't believe you guys reviewed! I LOVE all your stories! Moi? A bitch? Hehehe I take it as a compliment! LOL! I know it was but it's still a Kyle/Kenny ficlet! I KNOW! Kenny does seem like a pimp, but I LOVE him anyway!**

**Dansyqqueen- Whoa! Double review! (Giggles) I know I love that part to! I'm glad you like it so much, I mean wow! I know but don't worry Kenny does come back!**

**Confussed- WOW! You must be hungry! And YEAH! Thank god Stan is not a pansy ass anymore! Yes I did update…but I am not a son…… (Crickets)**

**Total Misanthrope- Yes…but Wendy's torture is far from over! Oops shouldn't have said that…hehehe…HAHA! I know Stan is finally a man! And yes the polls are finally over now!**

**Roses are so not red- Yes indeed I did! And yup poor Kyle is being tortured too much…but hey that's how my story goes. Here are your cupcakes (passes over cupcakes) and thank you for reviewing!**

**Dragon of Darkness8705- I know! Stan finally stood up for himself! Thank you very much! And I did update see! -**

**Violet Blade- (inches away) you really like purple don't you… (Laughs) Yes Stan did grow balls and Wendy did deserve it! OK you will kill me if I don't update….greeeeat! **

**Noncomformist666- Yeah I know not my best work but it was a filler to get to what I needed to get to! I do appreciate the criticism though! Thanks for liking my story!**

**Fatpanda3000- Yeah I'm sorry it was just a filler to get to the thing I needed. HI!**

**Joker- Yes, Stan did indeed get balls! Hehe**

**OMG U killed Kenny- Can't give away any hints there! That would ruin everything! But I do like the ending of where Cartman is impaled on Kyle's front yard!**

**Fox: WOOT! Thank you all so much for your reviews! It really means a lot to me! And again the couple is still Kenny/Kyle don't worry folks!**

**Zeo: Yes don't think that just because Kenny is dead that it's a Stan/Kyle fic not…but we are going to do a little twist on things here. (Evil laugh)**

**Leo: I'll do the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: LZfOx1379 does NOT own ****South****Park****! Those cuddly little jackasses belong to Trey and Matt!**

**WARNING! This is a SLAH FIC! This means that it's gonna have male on male action! If you don't like it DEAL! Or don't read it...I don't want to deal with your petty flames!**

**Fox: Now, with that over with, ONTO THE FIC!**

**(FAN FARE PLAYS)**

**HERE WE GO FOLKS!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Stan slammed on his brakes, ripped off his seatbelt, and shot straight through the swinging doors. The people in the waiting room looked up at the unexpected arrival. Stan ignored them all and shot towards Kyle's room.

Bursting through the door, Stan froze at the sight of the person he hated the most.

"Hey fag." Cartman grinned at the venomous glare he was receiving. It was probably the fact that Kyle was curled up in a ball hugging the fat boy tightly.

"What the hell are you doing here fatass?" Stan muttered softly, weaving around the doctors and police in the room.

"Well, I wanted to check up on my good buddy Kyle here. Also to piss the hell out of you, it's my life mission." Cartman smiled, enjoying the furious look on Stan's face.

"God I hate you Cartman." Stan hissed before leaning down to look at the frightened Jew. "Hey buddy, what happened?"

"Kenny…he was just trying…to help…just…help...me." Kyle whispered staring blankly at the doctors slowly taking Kenny of the IV pole.

Stan looked up at Cartman and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Don't worry about it Kyle, Kenny will come back eventually, I promise." Stan rubbed his temples, "It happens all the time. You see—"

"Oi!" Cartman roared waddling over to Officer Barbrady, "I'll take the body from here sir, just give me a cooler and I will be on my way."

"I don't know Eric" Barbrady answered scratching his head "That would be against protocol."

"Hey!" Cartman cried "Respect Mah AUTHORITAY!" and with that smack the nurse with a random stick, grabbed Kenny's body and dragged it over towards the others.

"You mean he dies all the time…yet comes back to life?" Kyle whispered, watching the nurse get up and try to strangle Cartman, but having no such luck.

"Yeah, there was some thing me and you had going where I would say, "Oh My God! They killed Kenny" and you would go "You Bastards!" does that ring any bells?" Stan replied, searching Kyle's green eyes.

"Well fag, so sorry to ruin a special moment, but it's time for me and Kyle to go." Cartman interrupted, dragging over a large cooler.

Alarm bells rang in Stan's head and he whipped his gaze over towards to fat boy, sickened by the smirk on his face.

"What do you mean by time to go?" Stan narrowed his eyes, glaring full force.

"Oh Marsh" Cartman tsked, shaking his head, "Didn't I tell you? Kyle is being released, and since he doesn't feel safe with his family, it was decided he would stay with me."

"Uh...hell NO Cartman, I'm coming with you then, I'm going to make sure that Kyle is ok." Stan retorted, knowing there was no way in hell he was leaving Kyle in Cartman's care.

"No need for you to come faggy fag fag!" Cartman snapped, "Besides, Kyle is fine with just me, aren't you buddy?"

Kyle shifted his gaze between Stan and Cartman, eyes resting on Cartman's before lowering his gaze.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." He whispered softly.

Stan looked stunned, as Kyle was gently lifted up and into a wheelchair. Cartman snickered softly, and wheeled Kyle out of the door, with the cooler in tow.

Stan stood there, ignoring the personal leaving the room, head bowed, so no one could see his tears, as he listened to his lost best friend laugh at something Cartman said. Blinking back his tears, he whipped out his cell phone and called the only person that he knew would help him.

"Hey…Yeah it's me."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eric smiled to himself, as he ignored Kyle's bitching on the Hospital staff. He had accomplished a lot of things today. Not only did he have Kyle's absolute trust, he had broken the faggy duo's friendship. Now, all he had to do is wait for Kenny to revive as always and see if he would help with the plan.

A sudden tap on his arm jerked him out of his happy thoughts. Whipping his head sharply to glare at the tapper, his gaze softened when he saw it was Kyle._ Remember Eric to have this work you have to seem like you are his friend! _But, even though he hated to admit it, the Jew looked like an innocent little puppy.

"Is everything ok?" Kyle asked eyes full of worry.

"Oh my little Jew" Cartman smirked, "Everything's perfect"

Cartman stopped once they got to his SUV and opened his trunk and shoved the Kenny cooler in. Then turning towards Kyle, He opened the car door and placed him gently in the front, making him comfortable. After slamming the door, he waddled to the back of the car.

"Dear God, it's me Eric. Please let my plan work and I will worship you forever. If not, then Screw YOU GOD! Love always, Eric Cartman, amen."

Waddling over, he opened his door, and heaved his body in. After getting the seatbelt to finally reach around his body, he turned on the car, and drove towards his house. The ride remained silent, as Kyle took in his surroundings, searching for anything to spark his memory.

"So…Cartman, what was I to you? I mean were we friends?" Kyle whispered, face pressed up against the glass.

"Oh Jew boy," Cartman tsked, tsked, "Why ask such a stupid question? We were the best of friends. We even had nicknames for each other, mine was master, and yours was Jew. And you did everything I told you to do also."

"Really?" Kyle replied, scrunching his face, searching for thru truth behind the fat boy's words. "Well, ok if that's what we did. I mean you'll help me of course get my memory back together right?"

Cartman pulled into his driveway and turned off the car, plunging them into darkness.

"Don't worry" Cartman whispered "I will."

Two figures were silhouetted in the dark, but one was moving closer to the other, and closer, and closer, hands were moving until.

LIGHTS!

Both boys groaned audibly at the sudden burst of light coming from the garage. Cartman swore heavily and quickly opened his door and hopped out of his car. This caused the car to shake violently, disturbing the injured Jew.

"Jeez fat ass, watch what you're doing!" Kyle roared, his eyes flashing, a spark of his old self, flaring through.

Cartman froze at this and turned slowly, cursing horribly under his breath to look at Kyle. Fresh fear and horror crept into Kyle's eyes, returning back to the frightened little kid look.

"I'm so sorry master!" He cried, "I didn't mean it!"

Cartman hesitated answering, and just went around the back to retrieve Kenny. Grabbing the cooler and the wheelchair he walked over toward Kyle's door. Opening it he smirked at the trembling Jew.

"Don't worry about it my little faggy Jew! I don't care." _Because by the end of the week, I will have my revenge on everything you have ever done to me!_

Cartman hoisted Kyle into his wheelchair, rammed into his front door and into the house. Kyle whirled his head around d taking in his surroundings. _Hmm_ he thought, _this doesn't seem so familiar._

"MOOOOOOOOM!" Cartman bellowed, as he brought Kyle over towards the couch. "MOOM?"

"Eric sweetie!" Mrs. Cartman replied, "I got some umh….oh yeah…mmmh..friends over, that mommy needs to…right there…yeah… entertain, so I can't help you OH! Right now!"

"Friends?" Kyle asked, chuckling at Cartman's beet red face, as loud moans and cries of pleasure rang through the Cartman house.

"Shut up Jew bag." Cartman replied, shoving the wheelchair up the stairs, besides Kyle's curses and cries of pain and discomfort. Shoving him past his room door, he turned to the flustered, angry red head in the wheelchair.

"Since I'm being so nice and generous to you for helping you with your lost memories….There is something that you must do for me."

And the door slammed shut behind them.

Unknown to them all, a loud thump was heard downstairs. Something was banging against the lid of the cooler. Finally the lid popped open, and a gloved hand popped out and lifted the lid, so blue eyes could peer out to the surroundings. Letting out a silent cheer, the figure threw back the lid and crawled out of the cooler and headed up the stairs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: DONE!**

**Fox: Thank you god I finished! I'm sorry Kenny didn't really make an appearance but he will next chapter don't worry! I really didn't know how to do the ending and I kept on revising it…..but yeah I'm not so sure about this…I could really use some help! (Sighs)**

**Leo: (pats Fox's back) It's ok! Relax you did fine!**

**Zeo: Please tell us if you liked it or hated it!**

**Leo: Review and we will give you a Kyle plushie!**

**PRESS THAT PURPLE BUTTON! IT WANTS YOU! coughVioletbladecough!**


	7. Fruity tuity love

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**Fox: (peers from behind rock) I am sooo terribly sorry for the long wait on this chapter! School sucks ASS and if you agree then I love you! Plus my father is in the hospital so. It sucks! To all that reviewed I LOVE YOU! I appreciate all the feedback and the advice!**

**Leo: Of course you do!**

**Fox: PLUS! I just want to get this out there to read Dragon of Darkness8705 story The Fight for Zira! IT ROCKS! Also thank you cause I got 68 reviews! (Grins broadly) I LOVE IT! And thank you for the help on my chapter! (Bows)**

**Zeo: Please keep it up! It means a lot to us!**

**Fox: mostly me!**

**Reviews-**

**Anime Qtie- Hey it happens to the best of us! But I am not giving away any hints! That would ruin things!**

**Dragon of Darkness8705- Will Kenny stop him? Hmmmmm I don't know it could not be Kenny nor could it be someone else! I am dying for your next update so you better soon!**

**Michelle4042- Why thank you! (Bows) **

**Reflectivelvet- COLORFUL GOLDFISH! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! Lol yes thank you I do love it! And yes Cartman is very craft with the names!**

**Violet Blade- Yes I knew you would love purple! (Grins) and is Cartman gonna do something sexual? Hmmm let's think about it? NOT TELLING!**

**Call the Winds- YAY FOR ME! (Gasps) I have a gift? (Squeals softly) I so love you now! I am a nice person! Thank you! And you better update soon because I am updating also! So I will be waiting for you to follow up on our deal!**

**Confussed- Yes I love you too… (Shifty look) hehehe I'm glad you love my story and the plot! And yes here is your plushie (hands over plushie) I'm glad you like.**

**Roses are so not red- HAHAHAHA! That was awesome! Yeah the master ad Jew thing just popped into my head because I knew that would be something Cartman would do! Thanks a lot for liking my story and of course you get a plushie (hands over plushie)**

**Amante fiel-HAHA! Nice one (hands over plushie) Yeah there is going to be a lot of Cartman torturing people…CRAP! And thank you. That master thing was something Cartman would do to Kyle. (Laughs) I'm so evil.**

**Fox: Another thanks to you guys who stuck with me so far since the beginning! It means a lot to me! Well enough talk lets start!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK! I ONLY OWN THE STORY! THOSE DASTARDLY BASTARDS BELONG TO MATT AND TREY! SO DON'T SUE ME AND WE WILL GET ALONG!**

**Fox: Well since that is over with one more thing! Kenny is kinda different in this chapter more cunning and stuff so yeah sorry if u gets confused. **

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER/STORY CONTAINS SLASH YAOI OR MALE ONE MALE ACTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN LEAVE THIS STORY IN AN ORDELY FASHION! THIS CHAPTER WIL HAVE MALES KISSING AND OTHER THINGS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The figure silently trotted to the stairs, struggling to stifle it's laughter at the moans coming from Mrs. Cartman's room. Slowly walking up the stairs, trying not to make a sound, the figure walked over towards the rooms that belong to Eric Cartman.

Slowly taking a piece of paper out of his pocket, he folded it thinly before placing it in the door and picking the lock with ease.(1) Very carefully, he opened the door a crack to see what was going inside.

"What do I have to do?" Kyle questioned green eyes so pure and innocent.

A large grin appeared on Cartman's face, making his triple chins stand out even more. Rubbing his chubby hands together, he took another step towards Kyle, a menacing look in his brown eyes. The figure seethed with angry, clenching his gloved hands into fists. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, there is one thing you could do…." He put his grubby hands on the Jew's shoulders.

BAM!

The door flung open revealing a very pissed, much disheveled looking Kenny McCormick. His blonde hair stuck up in unruly spikes, blues eyes ablaze with rage. His orange parka was rumbled, yet not a splotch of blood stained it. There wasn't even a gaping hole from where the pole impaled him.

Kyle let out a loud gasp of shock, while Cartman glared at his best friend.

"Well finally Kenny, damn I thought you were dead for good."

"Get your hands of him Cartman" Kenny hissed softly, eyes narrowed at the fat boy, mad that he had betrayed Kenny's trust, knowing how the blonde boy felt.

"Why? We weren't doing anything bad now…are we Jew?" Cartman replied calmly, taking his hands off of Kyle only to sit right next to the redhead, RIGHT next to him.

"No, not at all master" Kyle whispered, shrinking closer to Cartman, scared that Kenny was alive and breathing.

Kenny rolled his eyes at Cartman and plopped in front of Kyle.

"Hey, I'm alive, I didn't die, and I'm fine, see?" Kenny took off his parka and shirt, revealing a pale, surprisingly muscular chest, no blood and no hole. Kyle, attentively

Reached out and brushed his fingertips against Kenny's stomach, causing the blonde to shudder. Finally realizing that it was Kenny and he was alright, Kyle lunged and nuzzled his head into Kenny's chest.

"Didn't you do this all the time…yet always come back?" Kyle muttered into Kenny's stomach.

"Yeah pretty much, don't you remember?"

"Yeah, me and Stan always would say something…"Kyle thought attentively, then snapped his fingers, "I remember! He would say "Oh my God you killed Kenny" and I would yell "You bastards" because I didn't want you to die." Kyle whispered clutching Kenny closer.

"Awww how cute! A faggy reunion! No please stop before I hurl and throw you both out." Cartman interrupted.

Kenny rolled his eyes at Cartman, threw his backpack on the bed, before yanking the fat boy by his arm and dragging him out into the hallway. Kyle jumped slightly at Cartman's bellows before looking down at the books and papers that flew out of Kenny's un-

zippered backpack.

Kenny slammed the door behind them before whirling angrily on the fat boy.

"Ok what are you up to now!" Kenny said, crossing his arms.

"Why, what ever do you mean Kenny?" Cartman replied, looking innocently at him.

"Oh stop bullshitting me!" Kenny cried, "There is no way in hell you would be nice and kind to Kyle unless A) you are a robot, B) You change places with someone like you did when you went to fat camp or C) you have amnesia like Kyle."

"Oh now, now my poor friend" Cartman said, smirking evilly, "I can have a change of heart now cant I?"

Kenny gave him a "You have to be kidding me" look and Cartman threw his hands in the air.

"Fine, god damn, I am getting revenge for every single thing Kyle has done to me in my life! I'm gonna make sure that his memory is gonna be changed, ruining his and Stan's relationship and making him my slave forever! The Jew is gonna pay!" Cartman rubbed his hands together greedily.

Kenny stared at Cartman before slapping him across the head.

"OI! What was that for you poor piece of shit!" Cartman roared, rubbing his wounded head.

"I'm amazed you felt that under those layers of fat!" Kenny snapped, "That stupid plan of yours isn't going to work! You told me we were doing my plan remember! Kyle is the smartest one out of all of us Cartman...it won't be long before he figures things out. That's why we have to do my plan!"

"Yeah well YOUR plan doesn't work for me Kenny; I mean I know how much you like Kyle. It's so disgustingly obvious! The way you always go and comfort Kyle when Stan dumps him for Wendy. If you didn't go around and fuck every girl and boy in school, you would have had a chance. But, that would make you an even bigger fag than before.

Kenny narrowed his eyes, and Cartman stood there not backing down. Even though Cartman was fat as fat can be, he was pretty intimidating, but not to Kenny who knew his weakness.

"Fine then, I guess I'll go and take Clyde frog and burn him with my lighter. You know I never tried to smoke with a stuffed animal before." Kenny smirked, taking the green, ratty frog out form behind his back and his lighter in his other hand. Cartman's jaw dropped and his brown eyes widened with fright.

"NO! put him down! P-p-please don't hurt him!" Cartman cried, reaching out for his frog friend. Narrowing his eyes when he realized Kenny wasn't backing down, he swore under his breath.

"God I hate you Kenny" he snapped.

Kenny smiled and patted Cartman's head before tossing back the stuffed animal.

"Fine, we'll do your plan but first we gotta change some things so I can get my revenge god dammit!"Cartman said, slapping away Kenny's hands.

"Whatever buddy, You remember what it is right?" Kenny asked calmly, grinning broadly when Cartman gruffly nodded. "Let's go"

Cartman grumbled, tightly holding onto Clyde Frog before returning to his bedroom, finding Kyle peering over some papers on his bed.

"Hey Jew boy!" Cartman greeted, getting the red head's attention. Kyle nodded a greeting, keeping his attention on the papers. Kenny sighed and plopped down next to Kyle, cupping his face with his hand, faces centimeters from each other.

Kenny pressed his lips softly on Kyle's, gentle and yet passionate. Kyle's eyes widened before sliding shut. Kenny slid his tongue lazy along the redhead's lower lip, before quickly prying them apart. Kyle froze at the sudden intrusion, but the fire consuming him felt so good. He attentively reached out with his own tongue to touch the other, a pleasurable shudder flashing down his spine. Kyle's eyes opened when Kenny slowly pulled away, and at first, when Kyle first looked at Kenny, his hair almost seemed different, almost _black._

Kyle felt his face flush, and he looked questioningly at Kenny, ignoring Cartman's barfing noises.

"I was going to tell you this later, but I feel that you need to know now." Kenny whispered, his breath hot on Kyle's already boiling skin.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Kyle asked, green eyes filled with worry.

"Nothing, it's just…you know what a boyfriend and girlfriend means right?"

"Hurry it up Kenny, we need to sleep soon because we got school tomorrow!" Cartman hissed before grumbling, "and before I hurl up my cheesy poofs."

"Shut it fatass!"

Kyle sighed, ignoring Cartman and nodded his head.

"Geez…well do you know what love is right?" Kenny asked.

Kyle gave him an innocent grin, and shrugged his shoulders. Kenny slapped his forehead and Cartman roared with laughter, falling on his ass, causing the floor boards to creak loudly.

"Jews lost his smarts!" Cartman couldn't contain his glee, as he laughed loudly. Kenny slapped a hand over his mouth and turned towards Kyle.

"Ok" Kenny wiped his sweaty palms on his orange parka, looking for something to use to explain it to Kyle. _Ah HA!_

"Here we go Kyle." Kenny cried, passing the object, "This is what love is like."

Kyle looked with a vibrant intensity at the object.

"Love is like an orange?" Kyle asked skeptically, looking at Kenny with a scrutinizing gaze.

"No! Love is like an orange, but it's not ok?" Kenny shouted over Cartman's wails of laughter.

"So love is a fruit?" Kyle asked, attentively poking the skin of the orange.

"Well, sorta, you see love is more that a feeling that you can't describe, but you can see and share."

"Like this fruit!" Kyle cried, eyes full of triumph, "I get it know, Love is a fruit that you share with others!"

Kenny slapped his forehead and groaned. _Wow maybe I should just stay the whore of South_ _Park_ _High._ But the look on Kyle's face made him think otherwise. The look of a little kid struggling to learn things to make his father proud was on Kyle's face. Kenny ran a hand through Kyle's Jewish fro.

"Not exactly buddy, remember that kiss we had, did you feel something different?"

Kyle's face flushed a red as his hair as he nodded stiffly.

" Yeah that's love."

Kyle pouted sadly and looked at the fruit in his hand.

"I still think it has something to do with fruit, does that make me stupid."

"Yes" Cartman interrupted.

TWACK!

"No, no not at all" Kenny laughed, "Well, I just want you to know, that before the accident, before you lost your memory, is just that we aren't just friends like you think we are.." Kyle looked at Kenny confused.

"So what are we then?" He asked softly, and green eyes locked onto blue eyes.

"In fact, you and I have been boyfriends for the past 2 years."

And with that Kenny swooped down for another kiss.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"And-d then I said, Y-your not the boss of me and they spanked my bottom. It really hurt to because I can't control my sphincter, which means I h-have to wear a diaper to school an…"

Stan heaved a huge sigh and tuned out Butters. He called up Butters after he watched Kyle and Cartman leave the hospital. He didn't want to go to Wendy, because she wouldn't understand. Stan was hurting mentally and physically. He ran a hand through his black shaggy hair, sighing softly, wondering what Cartman and Kyle were doing now.

It amazed him how angry he was over this. But, why shouldn't he considering that he was Kyle's best friend and all, but he could never trust the fatass. Stan sighed again and lifted the cup of water towards his lips.

"…You know wha-at I think? I think you're jealou-s Stan."

Butters let out a shrill cry as he wiped the spit out water off his face. Stan stared at him with the intensity of a thousand virgins.

"You're joking right?"

Butters offered a wide Cheshire grin that did not suit the timid blonde boy.

"Only liars joke Stan."

One word

_Shit!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: DONE!**

**Fox: yeah sorry if this chapter seems a bit stupid and rushed, but I haven't had that much time to work on things considering my father is now very ill in the hospital. So I will be going on a hiatus for all my stories! I beg for your forgiveness and hope you have the patience for me! I just need to focus on more important things. REVIEWS ARE STILL APRECIATED! So is criticism because I desperately need some advice on my writings. I do not have the time for when I'll be back from my hiatus, but I will try to work things out for my readers.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Mystery rage

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! (Does a crazy dance)**

**Fox: I wonder if anyone has missed me? I am SO sorry for the long update but my dad's health was my number one priority and guesses what people you can rejoice! HE'S IN REMISSION!HORRAY!(Starts her crazy dance again) TAKE THAT CANCER!MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Leo: O-o What..?**

**Zeo: It does mean a lot to us that you all were so patient with us!(Looks at angry reviewers) DON'T KILL ME!**

**Fox: Well, any who here is my next chapter and I want to thank all of those who reviewed because it does mean a lot and does my heart good!83 reviews people! Let's break 100!**

**Reviews-**

**BlankNeonTears-(points to name) I WANT THAT NAME! Lol sorry it's just sooo purdy! And thanks I really do want to make sure my dad is better and hat is my number one priority! And thanks again on my character thingies…I feel special (strikes v pose). I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Anime Qtie- I'm SORRY! (Grovels) Thank you very much! I'll try to update sooner now that my dad is better! I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Amante fiel-(bows graciously) Thank you, thank you. And MAN that sucks! But my daddy is better (hugs daddy) and thanks you for caring! Lost of love to you too! I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Toast-(stares at your review….then looks at it upside down….then to the left……then the right…) WTF is HOMG? And I'm glad I made you smiled! It IS love isn't it? I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Crystal-(blushes) that made my day! Thank you a lot! I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Total Misanthrope-(points) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I missed you too! I have been waiting for your review and when I saw you did I cheered! And that whole dating thing is part of the plot see? It's Kenny's plan….it'll make sense sooner or later…hopefully (shrugs sheepishly) Thank you and I hope this wasn't too long….I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Confussed- Why thank you! And yes I liked that part too! I had to throw something in there and I saw this orange on my desk and I was like AH HA! Yeah I know I'm a loser (grins) I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Irish Goddess- I'm back don't worry! And thank you! Yeah I was kind of worries about that! But I'm glad you told me so I can use that for later on! Thank you he has! I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Roses are so not red- Yeah cancer sucks ass don't it? But thanks for that review it made me happy! I'm glad that everyone loved those parts! I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Kenny's Butters- NO DON'T DIE! BREATHE DAMMIT BREATHE! I'm not sure if orange love is the BEST explanation of love…but its pretty damn close ain't**

**it? Hehehe! I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Violet Blade- Yeah I'm sorry I'll have purple for you later! And thank you! I know hiatus sucks but I had too! Thanks for that and I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Reflectivelvet- Hmm me too! Lol but I know HAHA! BOO HISTORY! And chem. hw! I'm glad you reviewed! YAY! Thanks a lot! I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Stackles- I LOVE your name! It made me laugh! Don't cry on me now! And don't worry I updated! I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Bob- (sniggles) Nice name! don't worry I will! I hope to see you next chapter!**

**Fox: Whew that was a bundle! But many thanks to all who reviewed its appreciated more than you know! And so here is the Longley awaited chapter 8 of The Ghost Of You…**

**DISCLAIMER! - I own nothing so please do not sue! South** **Park** **and those chipper young lads belong to Trey and Matt….lucky bastards…**

**WARNING! - THIS IS A YAOI/SLASH FIC AKA MALE ON MALE ACTION PEOPLE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T BOTHER ME WITH PETTY FLAMES AND SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU PEOPLE! (bows) thank you!**

**PLUS! You may find out I have some _hostility_ towards Wendy and Stan….if you do not like…apologies galore!**

**ALSO! Character's attitudes may seem different but I need it that way to fit my story ok?**

**HERE WE GO!**

**(FAN FARE PLAYS)**

**ONTO THE FIC!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Stan had left Butters house the instant after he accused Stan of being "jealous". Stan bristled. He had said that if Stan didn't hurry up he would lose him. But how would Stan lose Kyle? And what was he jealous of? Was it of how much time Kenny has been spending with Kyle? Kyle just trusted Kenny more right now, it wasn't something bad? _I mean its normal isn't it? _He thought to himself_, me and Kyle have been best friends for so long…I guess I just feel like I'm being replaced…Yeah that's it! _Satisfied with his mind's decision, Stan drove himself quickly home to shower and change his clothes before heading to school. It wasn't abnormal for him to go without sleep. He would just refuel during his Biology II class by sleeping through his teacher's boring monologues.

Quickly turning his car into his designated spot (Stan love being a junior), he saw a huge crowd at the front of the school. He quickly started jogging over to the crowd when...

WOMPH!

Wendy attached to Stan's side like a leech.

"hey sweetie" She crooned, with way too much sugar coating her words. She held onto his arm like and undying cockroach, rubbing up against his body, her skirt too short and her shirt too revealing. Stan could see he was receiving some weird glances, and glares from other females at Wendy.

"Hey babe" He replied, not really paying attention, still trying to find out what the crow was about.

Wendy followed his gaze, narrowed her eyes in anger, and dragged Stan towards the other entrance.

"Don't bother going over there" She said snippily, "It's nothing important."

Suddenly, Butters popped out of the crowd and waved shyly at the couple. The blonde boy slinked over and gave Stan a knowing look.

"Hey f-fellas, Kyle's back!"

Stan shot an angry look at Wendy who was glaring at Butters. Wendy looked up and tried to look innocently at Stan, but failed miserably. Wrenching his arm from her grasp he quickly shoved his way through to see Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman in the middle.

Kyle was smiling timidly a t all the people asking questions around him. Kenny placed a calming hand on his shoulder, while he answered the questions for him, stopping now and again to smile at Kyle or crack a joke. Carman meanwhile was scowling, with a bitter look on his face, but plastered a fake smile on every time Kyle looked at him.

Stan just stared at Kyle, whose innocent green eyes and warmer disposition than before the accident attracted a lot of the girls and the bi guys in the school. Stan knew that Kyle never liked to be the center of attention, and he could tell even now, that Kyle was starting to get uncomfortable.

Before Stan could do anything, he was suddenly shoved violently out of the way by a short brown hared, blue eyed boy that Stan only knew as Kenny's latest play toy. He was quite the slut too, wearing tight girl jeans and a tight white top. He and Kenny used to see who cold do who more, before they gave up and started screwing each other. He and Kenny lasted a long time too, longer than the others at least. His name was Charlie or Chazz or something or something, Stan really didn't care.

Charlie put his hands on his hips and glared at Kenny.

"So what's this news about you having a boyfriend hmm?" He snarled, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

All eyes turned to Kenny and the blonde let out a rich laugh. Stan and everyone else's jaws dropped as Kenny slowly dropped a passionate kiss on Kyle's lips before pulling away, looking at Charlie with a challenging gaze.

"Yeah is that a problem" Kenny asked, smiling warmly, draping his arms around Kyle and resting his head on the blushing redhead's shoulder. (1)

"well what about me?" Charlie fumed, glaring at the confused Kyle.

"Hmmm" Kenny drawled; face looking thoughtful, "I don't know what about you?"

Charlie snarled angrily and with an angry snap of his fingers, whirled away and into the school. Stunned silence filled the air as Kenny looked up to see Stan staring at him incredulously. The crowd slowly dispersed as the first bell rang, whispers all around. This piece of gossip would be know by the whole school before third period. Butters slinked up to Stan and whispered in a sing songy voice,

"You're jealoooouusss." Then he weaved through the crowd, whipping into the school lobby towards his class.

Wendy glared at the quickly disappearing blonde boy before turning to Stan.

"Come one baby, we got to get to class" She whined, pulling on his sleeve, purple eyes pleading.

"In a sec babe" Stan replied, eyes locked with Kenny's, "I'll meet you in there okay?"

The look on Wendy's face obviously told she was not ok with it at all. So Stan quickly held her close and kissed her passionately before releasing her.

"Please?" He asked, laying on the jock charm.

Wendy merely nodded, still in shock by Stan's amazing kiss and walked into the school with Bebe.

"What was that all about?" Bebe cried when they were farther away, so Stan couldn't hear.

Wendy looked over at Stan who was now talking to Kenny. But she then shifted her gaze upon the injured Kyle, who was looking back at her with a chilling gaze. Quickly she turned away, shuddering and looked at Bebe.

"I don't know" She whispered, and walked passed the doors

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kyle looked up confusedly at the black haired boy before him. He knew that his name was Stan and that they were best friends. But, then why didn't Stan come and see him anymore? _Who is that black girl too_, he wondered, looking over at her, _I don't like her_. Something though seemed oddly familiar about her, but he didn't know what it was.

His brain filled up with too many questions begging for answers, and it started to hurt. Kenny and Stan started talking, calmly at first, but Kyle could tell Kenny was getting more and more irritated.

"I _do_ love him!" Kenny shouted at Stan angrily, glaring at the black haired boy.

"Bull! No you don't!" Stan replied vehemently, "You are just using him!

That's not true!" Kyle quipped, "Our love is like an orange!"

Stan turned towards Kyle, gave him a weird look, before turning back to Kenny.

"Come on Stan!" Kenny cried, "It's not that big of a deal, so why are you trying to make is one!"

"Kenny I'm not trying to!" Stan replied angrily, "But I mean c'mon, Kyle would have told me if you were together before the accident and he didn't! So, why are you taking advantage of him?"

Kenny bared out a harsh laugh, and pinned Stan down with his icy blue gaze.

"If you weren't so god damn _wrapped_ around _her_ finger, you might have realized that Kyle didn't tell you half the stuff he told me!" Kenny's gaze narrowed, "But, how would you know if anything went on with Kyle? You spending all your time catering to Wendy's will, that if I didn't know you, I could have sworn that you and Kyle weren't even friends!" Kenny ended his rand, breathing heavily, waiting for Stan's response.

Stan broke his gaze, from Kenny's t look guiltily at the floor.

"I know" he began softly, "I haven't been the best friend I should have been to Kyle. But, I do care about him because, because…."He drifted off.

"Because why?" Cartman interjected, not wanting to be left out, "Come on fag, we all know that you like Kyle more than that, but too bad he never felt the same for you." Stan visibly seethed at the fat boy's comment and Cartman just smirked, "Plus he's with Kenny and even though I hate you all with a passion, I would never piss of Kenny that bad. Plus he's got a good point; you do ditch the Jew a lot."

Everyone stared at Cartman like he grew a second head; He was almost being….friendly. Kyle let out a giggle at the looks on tan and Kenny's faces, wondering what was going on.

Kenny and Stan then burst out laughing, reliving the tension in the air. The tow \\wo friends looked at each other, gazes friendly and Kyle grinned.

"Stan, dud, I'm sorry, "Kenny apologized, him and Stan doing a one armed man hug.

"No prob man" Stan replied, "I deserved it"

"Awww how sweet" Cartman interrupted, "Let's got fags, if I get a lunch detention ii will kill both of you!"

"Cant last that long without your food fatass?" Stan asked rolling his eyes, ignoring Cartman's "I'm not fat" and turning to Kenny.

"What are you guys doing today?"

"I got to take Kyle back to the doctors, so they can check his injuries, make sure they're healing all right, and if his amnesia will go away. Do you want to come?"

Please say no…

Stan nodded his head and smiled.

"yeah of course.

Kyle looked up from his fascination with the string hanging from his coat.

"What's anesi...amnesnes…what you said?"

Kenny and Stan laughed at Kyle's attempt. Kyle looked upset, and crossed his arms in a mock-angry way. Kenny just snorted and gave Kyle a quick peck on the nose.

"Am-ne-sia" Kenny said, sounding it out, "Is when you lose your memory, sometimes temporary, sometimes forever."

"Does that mean I won't get my memory back?"

"Of course not!" Stan said, grinning down at Kyle, "You will get your memory back, eventually but you will."

Stan started walking faster to catch up with Cartman, who had a piss-poor look on his face.

Kenny grabbed Kyle's wheelchair, gave him a warm chaste loving kiss before following the others into the school.

"Are you okay?" Kenny said looking worriedly into Kyle's clouded over green eyes," Kyle?"

Kyle wasn't looking at him or hearing Kenny at all. His eyes were transfixed on the girl bounding over to Stan, black hair flying, purple eyes glimmering.

"Stan. Baby!"

"You will NEVER take him away from me, you hear?"

"Hey babe" Stan replied, and the two started walking hand in hand towards the doors, Cartman coughing out "Ho!" now and again.

"You missed first period and Mrs. Ter…"

"_what makes you think he would ever go to you?"_

"..the whole class was laughing and then Bebe…"

"_He doesn't care for you at all, never has…"_

"…I had the right answer, I felt so…"

"_and he never will."_

"..My Stany-poo."

_Bright white lights flooded Kyle's vision, he knew that car. He tried to swerve, but he couldn't. Metal crunching, overwhelming pain, a weird screaming in his ears, someone crying out his name, the car flipping onto the passenger side, Kyle was back in the past. He blinked, eyes taking in the white air bag. Weird clanking made him turn weakly towards his door. Someone was trying to open it. The glass shattered, falling onto him, as a figure came into view. The face was covered, hidden by his fears, not wanting to recognize, yet begging to know. His eyes betrayed him, preventing him from seeing the truth. Black claws ripped at his eyes, trying to get him to see. The pain all too real._

_Someone was calling his name._

"KYLE!"

SLAP!

Kyle snapped his head up, holding his stinging cheek, wincing as his green eyes locked onto frightened blue. Kenny placed his hands over Kyle's, resting their foreheads together.

"You scared me," Kenny whispered, "I'm sorry, but I had to get you to stop."

Kyle looked up at him in confusion, before wincing slightly, his eyes on fire. He looked to see Stan, Cartman and Wendy, looking at him in shock and fear. Kyle didn't like their gazes on him. He looked towards the glass windows on the school, reflecting their images. In shock, he looked down at his red stained hands, which Kenny was trying to wipe off.

"_Never…"_

He had tried to claw out his eyes.

"Why?" Kyle whispered softly.

Kenny snapped his head up and looked at Kyle.

"Hmm?"

"Why can't I remember?" Kyle murmured, watching Kenny continue to clean his hands, "I want to but I can't! I want to remember everything, who I was, me and you," he didn't see Kenny stiffen, "everything"

Kenny gently kissed Kyle, before deepening it; Kyle's pleading mewls encouraging him. His tongue flicked into Kyle's mouth, softly caressing Kyle's problems away. They slowly drifted apart, Kenny whispering soothing words into Kyle's ears. Kyle relaxed in Kenny's arms, liking the safe feeling he got with him.

"Don't worry" Kenny whispered over Cartman's barfing noises, "I'll keep you safe."

And Kyle believed him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Fox: WHEW! (Wipes brow) That was a doozy! I hope you like it, because I'm not sure how I did….**

**Leo: this has to be our longest chapter yet!**

**Fox: Well, I felt bad for the very super long wait! I hope all of you liked it! I do appreciate constrictive criticism not the criticism where you go HEY YOUR STORY SUCKS! Ok? Thank you! (bows)**

**PRESS THAT PURPLE BUTTON IT'S MAGICAL!**

**R&R FOLKS!**


	9. Forming plans

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Fox: To all of my reviewers and readers I am so sorry for the unbelievable long update but my father had a scary accident and was sent to the hospital and I nearly lost him. So, I have been since my other siblings are in college taking care of my father. I am SO sorry it took so long but I did have other priorities. Please forgive me! OH! And thanks to all who have reviewed this far its just amazing thank you so much for your support!**

**ALSO! I could also use a second reader or like a beta reader to help me so I can update faster for you!**

**DISCLAIMER: LZfOx1379 does not own South** **Park, Matt and Trey own those little dickenses! (Everyone grumbles under breath) Because if she did there would have been slash galore!**

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH AKA MALE ON MALE ACTION! PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE! ALSO THIS CONTAINS BLOOD AND SWEARS AND IF THAT MAKES YOU QUEASY MANY APOLOGIES!**

**HERE WE GO FOLKS!**

**(FAN FARE PLAYS)**

**ONTO THE FIC!**

**Quick pHs! The story is taking on a more serious dark turn. If you are of the light hearted please exit in an orderly manner.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kenny immediately scooped Kyle out of his wheelchair with amazing strength and jogged over to his car. Stan and Wendy were right behind him, and Cartman brought up the rear, heaving. Wendy stepped back a bit, looking around cautiously before grabbing her cell phone and texting madly.

"Kenny" Cartman wheezed, "What are you doing?"

Cartman was ignored as Stan rushed passed Kenny and opened the door. Kenny gently placed the injured redhead into the back and started getting him situated. Checking the violently red marks with a scrutinizing gaze, Kenny cursed under his breath as he ripped a piece of his shirt off, and reached for a water bottle.

"Stan can you look in my trunk and grab the first aid kit? I need something to stop the bleeding before Kyle passes out."

Stan nodded curtly and threw open the trunk of the car and started shuffling through the garbage, porns and cigarette cartons that were strewn across the floor. Cartman heaved himself against the car, causing it to lean slightly and watched Stan franticly look for the kit. Stan threw Kenny's gym bag out of the way to discover the first aid kit. Grinning in triumph, Stan lifted up the kit to only see something underneath it. Picking up the piece of paper, Stan turned it around to reveal a picture of the boy's eighth grade graduation. Cartman was standing next to Kenny, smirking at the camera for a change. Kenny had thrown one arm around Cartman, a grin on his face too, but his gaze was elsewhere. Kyle was in the middle, in between Kenny and Stan. Stan and Kyle had arms over the others shoulders, both grinning madly at the camera. Stan and Kyle had put their heads together and though Stan was looking at the camera, Kyle had his green eyes looking adoringly at Stan. Stan sucked in air softly through his teeth, feeling really stupid. Kenny wasn't looking away from the camera….he was glaring at Stan. Scrawled violently in the bottom left corner in tiny black ink were two words.

**He's mine.**

"Stan?" Cartman poked him.

Stan quickly looked up to see Kenny's chilling blue eyes looking at him calmly. Discreetly, Stan folded the picture and slipped it into his front pocket of his jeans. Breaking the gaze, he turned around to give a smile to Cartman.

"Found it."

Stan went around the other side of the car opening the kit, grabbing some gauze and peroxide, and handing it to Kenny. He snatched it out of Stan's hands and quickly started fixing up Kyle as best he could.

"He needs to go to the hospital" Stan whispered to Kenny, who only nodded in response.

"Kyle, babe, look at me" Kyle's gaze weakly rolled up towards Kenny, "We're going to take you to Dr. Kane ok? He's going to help you."

With that Stan whirled around and hopped into the other side of the car and grabbed a firm hold on Kyle. Kenny jogged over to the other side and glared at Cartman.

"You coming fatass?"

Cartman let out a pretty stream of comeback curses, but still waddled over to the front seat, pausing slightly to look at Kyle through the window before getting in.

Once more Kenny stopped, but this time he was staring at Wendy. Blue clashed with purple, gazes firmly locked, a whole conversation passing between them, yet not a word spoken. A broad smirk flitted across Kenny's face, as he turned towards his car and got into the front seat. Turning on the ignition, he quickly peeled out of the parking lot and towards the hospital.

Wendy watched the car fade away, and when it was out of her view, she snatched up her phone.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"_Hello?"_

"Baby, I've got a problem."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dr. Kane let out an angry sigh.

"Kyle stay still!"

"No!"

"Kyle!"

"No!"

"Kyle c'mon!"

"No!"

"Godammit Jew just stop moving!"

"NO!"

Exasperated sighs filled the cubicle in the emergency room at Hells Pass. Kyle sat on the bed, arms crossed and a defiant look on his face. Stan, Kenny and Cartman looked furious, while Dr. Kane took off his glass and rubbed his temples.

"Please Kyle, I do not want to use force but I must finish bandaging you up"

Kyle sat there and said nothing. Stan walked over and kneeled in front of Kyle.

"Come on Kyle; let Dr. Kane do his work so you can get better."

When Kyle didn't respond, Kenny shoved Stan none too gently aside and took his place.

"Ky, what's wrong? Something is bothering you." Kenny took one of Kyle's hands and gently stoked it with his thumb.

Kyle mumbled something under his breath, before saying loud enough that Kenny could hear.

"I don't like him touching me" He said softly, face etched with pain and fear. Kenny let out a soft laugh, before placing a kiss on Kyle's palm.

"Dr. Kane I think I can handle it from here, I mean if that is ok with you?"

Dr. Kane nodded gently and gestured towards the anti-bacterial and the bandages. With a soft smile he left the room with a click of the door. Stan reached out for the bottle, but Kenny quickly snatched it up and walked towards Kyle.

"I can handle this; you don't need to be here." He stated sharply, "I mean, wouldn't Wendy be worrying?"

_It's swell to have a stiffy_

_It's divine to own a dick_

_From the worlds tiniest tadger_

_To the world's biggest prick_

Cartman roared with laughter and clapped Kenny harshly on the shoulder.

"Always count on the ho, eh Kenny?"

Kenny grinned and Stan just flipped them both off before answering his phone.

_I owe her one…_

"Hello?"

Kenny hid his smirk as he set to work on Kyle's face. He gently dabbed the alcohol on the cotton ball, sweeping it gently across the scratches, cleaning it thoroughly.

Cartman plopped down in a plastic chair, which creaked and bent dangerously. _Kenny really does love him, _he realized, _this is not going to help me get my revenge either. I need to take control of the situation if I want to get my payback. And I need it sooooo badly too._

"Fine baby, I'm coming."

_Kyle needs to suffer._

"Kenny that hurts!"

"I'm sorry!"

_Not babied._

"My boobalah!"

The Broflovski family burst into the room, Mrs. B in tears, clutching Kyle to her chest, shaking back and forth. Mr. Broflovski, scolded Kyle wagging his finger like he was reprimanding a dog. Ike just sat there watching sadly.

Cartman clenched his hand into a fist and scowled darkly.

_The Jew must pay._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**LZfOx1379: AHH! I'm so sorry if this is really short and bad but I am pressed for time but I hope this tides a few of you over because I will continue! Just please bare with me here and help me out!**

**Zeo: REVIEW AND WE SHALL WORSHIP!**


	10. Misty Vision

**A/N: THE FOX HAS RETURNED!!!**

**Fox: OO; WOOOT!!! (Dances about crazily) After a long hiatus, I have decided to return, and finish the story I have started.**

**Leo: . (coughs) and she desperately apologizes for all the people who have been wanting her to continue.**

**Zeo: So please hang in there with us, beloved reviewers as we continued on this great story D**

**Fox: (grovels and worships) YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! And because of you I have decided to continue!!**

**Leo: (waves his hand) LZfOx1379 does not own anything about South Parks, yet she desperately does . . **

**Fox: (dances about) I'M NOT CRAZY! Mndsjgnjksdgnjngd!**

**Zeo: (Tackles her and sits on her) -.-;;; ONTO THE FIC!**

**Warning! This fic is guy on guy action Deal with it, or Leave in a nice orderly fashion!**

**Also, I updated the rating to Mature because its gonna get dark!**

**(Laughs evilly and shines her flashlight onto her face)**

** . Yeah…**

**(Fan Fare Plays)**

**HERE WE GOOO!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cartman flopped his arms, as he let out a huge groaning sigh, causing Mrs. Broflovski to whip her head around to glare at him with all her might, before turning back to a flustered Kyle, and showering him with so much motherly love, Cartman was surprised and disappointed he wasn't drowned yet.

Kenny turned his head as well, giving Cartman a dark look, before turning back towards Kyle, and patting his hand reassuringly that everything would be okay. Cartman made a loud fake puking noise, before struggling to rip his fat ass out of the stupid small plastic chair.

"PIECE OF PLASTIC CRAP!" He roared as he stood on his legs and walked in a circle, the plastic chair sticking snugly on his gynormous rear.

Kenny's laughter didn't help him, and Cartman flipped him the bird, before waddling out the door, and turning the corner. A gentle tug on his sleeve turned his attention to the pleading green eyes below. Dropping a chaste kiss onto his palm, he stroked the other's hand with his thumb, yet his blue eyes were focused on someone else.

"God, Wendy, calm down already!"

_He's mine…_

"I know I forgot to call you!"

_All mine.._

"Ugh…Yeah I'm leaving now.."

_You can't take him from me.._

"Give me a couple of minutes to say goodbye at least!"

_Not now…Not EVER.._

Stan shut his phone, and ran his hands through his shaggy black hair, letting out a frustrated sounding groan before turning to look at Kyle. The red head looked up with slightly confused eyes, as Stan walked over and grabbed Kyle's free hand, not noticing Kenny freeze up, and shake gently.

"I gotta get going now buddy, but, I promise the second I can get away, I'll come back alright?"

Kyle looked up into his eyes, with a wide innocent, almost child like gaze, biting his lip. Why did this seem so familiar to him? His head began to pound and he ripped his hands from the other's grasps and clutched at his hair.

_He never gave a damn about you did he?_

"Kyle?! What's wrong?"

_You're lying! He's my best friend!_

Pain clouded his vision, as the room swirled about until everything faded and turned black about him. Something was falling onto his face…Warm…Wet…Liquid..

_Then why did he he always leave you…ditch you…__**.hurt**__ you..?_

"Babe, what are you doing!?"

_He didn't….He...I…_

"Lies…All it ever was to you was a lie..."

_You're right…He…he always hurt me…_

Everything began to focus, as the pain throbbed less and less, and Kyle looked up into the worried and concerned faces of everyone around him. Dr. Kane came into view, a needle in his hand, and an anxious look on his face.

"Kyle..?"

Kyle turned his head slowly, letting out a meek whimper, as Kenny rose and wrapped his arms tightly about him, whispering soft words of nothings, rubbing his back soothingly. Stan felt a feeling of resentment filling his chest, as he walked over, and wrapped his arms about Kyle as well.

The redhead let out a soft cry of distress, and curled deeper into Kenny, closing his eyes against the pain flooding his body.

"Don't let him hurt me.." He mumbled softly, and Kenny's grasp tightened, as he lifted his sharp blue gaze to clash with Stan's.

"You heard the Jew, fag boy, time for you to go grovel to your ho."

Everyone turned to see Cartman standing in the doorway with a huge smile upon his face. Waddling over, now minus the chair, grabbed Stan about the shoulders and tugged on his cheek. Stan slapped off his touched and punched Cartman, none to nicely in the gut.

"Back…off…fatass." He seethed angrily, before turning back towards Kyle, who refused now to look at him. Sighing heavily, he turned and walked out the door.

Kyle peered through Kenny's arms and the second Stan disappeared from sight, he rose up and offered Cartman a warm, adoring smile.

"Thank you Master, he was making me feel bad…."

Cartman blinked slowly, and then a malicious grin appeared on his face as he patted Kyle on the shoulder and laughed harshly. His eyes glowed as he finally locked away that information, his plot forming already in his mind, as he sang happily about having a golden ticket in his mind.

"Not a problem, Jew boy….Not a problem indeed."

Kyle pulled away from Kenny and wrapped his arms around Cartman, who flinched, and stifled his retching, and stuggled to pat the other's back, while thinking about taking a long acid shower after this.

"Now, come on, it's time to go home.."

Kenny scowled heavily, and picked up Kyle daintily, and placed him into his wheelchair. Grabbing both sides of his face, he kissed the red head with all the passion he could muster, and rested his forehead against the others.

"If you need me…just call okay?" Kenny whispered faintly, slipping his cellphone into Kyle's pocket discreetly. Kyle nodded faintly, his cheeks flushed from the kiss, but wrapped his arms tightly around Kenny.

"I'll be fine, Master won't hurt me." Kyle replied, looking up at Cartman once more.

Cartman smiled wickedly, and grabbed a hold of Kyle's wheelchair, and took him out of the room, waving mockingly towards Kenny. As he brought Kyle to his car, his smile grew, his chins tripling, as he opened his door, and huffing, picked up Kyle, placing him into the front seat. Kyle looked up quizzically, and tilted his head to the side as Cartman began to chuckle under his breath, and laughed too, oblivious to what was really going on.

"Why are we laughing Master?"

Cartman stopped and offered a big, innocent smile, as he patted Kyle's fro and shook his head.

"Because when we get home, we're going to have a lot of fun.."

He shut the door and walked around the other side of the car, his smile turning dark as he wrung his grubby hands together.

"_A lot_ of fun…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: FINALLY! I finished!**

**Leo: GOOD GRIEF! That took you long enough!**

**Fox: . ; WHAT DID YOU SAY?! (She raises a stick and chases after him.)**

**Leo: (Shrieks and flails away) NO NO! I'M SORRY!**

**Zeo: (Sighs and crosses his arms) Gosh… Alright everyone, you see the pretty purple button below..? PRESS IT NOW!!!!!**

** AND WE SHALL WORSHIP!!**


End file.
